Rescue Squad Mater/Transcript
This is how Rescue Squad Mater goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's adventures of A Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales. Lightning McQueen, Ryan and the gang pass Red at the fire and courthouse Ryan F-Freeman: Hey, Red. Crash Bandicoot: So. Mater. Do you think Ryan is in love with Susan? Mater: Yep. But besides that, I used to be a fire truck. Lightning McQueen: What? Thomas: intrigued Really? Mater: Dad gum right. Flashback Car: FIRE! Someone call Rescue Squad Mater! the fire station, Ryan and friends are with Mater Evil Ryan: We look good. bell suddenly rings Dispatcher: All units! All units, please respond! Fire in progress at One Two Zero miner Car. Michel way. Cody Fairbrother: That's the old gasoline and match factory! Dispatcher: Right you are, Cody! Now get on Mater and go! Thomas: He's right, let's move out! Ryan F-Freeman: That line could be really useful in our Moon Mater adventure. head off Copper: Copper one, en route. Trooper: Tropper responding. Where's Mater? Mater: Right behind you. drives over a ramp Mater: Mater One, en route. the building Police car: Alright, back it up folks. Put it in reverse pal. Make room for Mater. and the others arrive. Mater sprays water from a fire hose on his roof as the gang uses automatic hoses and hoses strapped to their backs Dispatcher: Be advicesd, explosive situation. Rescue Squad Mater, we're counting on you. Ryan F-Freeman: 10 4. We're on it. winks at Mia and Tia who are dressed like fire dogs Tia and Mia: Go-oo! giggle back to the present Lightning McQueen: Mater, I cannot believe that you are a firetruck. And that our friends were your assistants. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, McQueen. You remember that. You were there too. back to the past. McQueen is seen on the top floor of the building surrounded by flames Lightning McQueen: AAAAHH! HELP! HELP! Crash Bandicoot: Remain calm! sprays Lightning. He then raises his ladder Ryan Tokisaki: We got you! Car: LOOK OUT! IT'S GONNA BLOW! building explodes. Mater lowers Lightning into an ambulance Rianna F-Fiona: Get him to a hospital! Stat! He's overheating! Ambulance: On my way! drives away. Mater and the gang pose for pictures is later taken to a hospital operation room Female voice: Paging Dr. Ryan and Dr. Mater. Dr. Ryan and Dr. Mater to the OR. and Ryan come in dressed as doctors Ryan F-Freeman: What is going on, girls? The Dazzlings: giggle Mater: Now let's have ourselves a little look see. Lightning McQueen: Ryan? Mater and you are doctors too? Ryan F-Freeman: That's right, McQueen. Like me, Mater got his MD, his PhD, his STP and his GTO. Ryan talks we see a yellow car with the letter GTO on her side roll up GTO: Hey, Doctor. close the doors Ryan F-Freeman: Clear! McQueen with magic screams in pain. In reality Lighting McQueen: What happend? Ryan F-Freeman: I saved your life like Odette and I did to Puffin. Lightning McQueen: What? No you didn't. Mater: Did so. Lightning McQueen: Did not. and McQueen argue and a green mist appears GTO: past the gang Hello, doctor. Mater: Did so. after her Ryan F-Freeman: Oh. Negative energy. his eyes and his pendant glows blue Adagio Dazzle: Right behind you. Matau T. Monkey: What is Master Ryan doing? Jessie Primefan: Absorbing the negative energy. and the Dazzlings absorbs the negative energy into their pendants Ryan F-Freeman: Aaww. I can feel the energy inside me. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan